(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water cleaners and more particularly to a high pressure water cleaner with detachable water tank comprising a water cleaner main unit, a detachable water tank.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When using a conventional high pressure water cleaner, the operator will encounter the following two problems in most cleaning situations. One is that there is no water tap available or it is restrictive to connect a hose to a water tap. In this case, the high pressure water cleaner becomes useless. The other problem is that it is impossible to achieve a satisfactory cleaning effect just by using high pressure water cleaner only. For example, when cleaning car tires, car internals, motorcycles or machine, it is required to use extra cleaning hand tools (such as towels, brushes, etc.) to perform a further cleaning work.
The present invention provides an efficient solution to the conventional water cleaner problems described above: a detachable tank not only provides water to the cleaner directly without extra water source, but also provides a place to wet and wash hand cleaning tools as well. Meanwhile, the water cleaner also can perform normal high pressure cleaner job individually by connecting to a tap water, and the water tank could be used as a conventional water bucket when detached from the cleaner.
The similar products in the market currently have two features, one is a pressure washer plus a separated bucket, it can't work without tap water; another one is a pressure washer with an integrated tight tank. Although the tight tank could supply water to keep the cleaner working, it only could work under low pressure (under 300 psi), low voltage (12V DC), and since it cannot work under real high pressure, it couldn't achieve good cleaning performance.